Vanoss In Equestria
by eclipse metastar
Summary: You know the you tuber known as Vanoss? Well he, H20 delirious, daithi de nogla, Lui calibre, moo snuckle, terroriser, and wildcat are trapped in equestria after a severe lightning storm when they were playing gmod together. Now they must find their way home, as ponies. This isn't going to end well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the magic storm

Twilight Sparkle, a bright princess of Equestria was in her castle studying a new form of magic. "Alright, if this spell works, then I will be the first pony to bring a creature from another world here." She said to herself. (I am terrible at describing  
/things, but I will describe the Vanoss crew when they are ponies.) she then charged up the magic she needed and blasted it, making a vortex. After a few minutes she was about to give up until she saw 7 ponies come out, but they weren't just any sortof  
/ponies. They were alicorns! She looked at them in awe as one of them got up from the ground. He was red with goldish brown wings, golden eyes, and his cutie mark was a black filled in circle with a white "VG" on it. At that moment they made eyecontact.  
/"Holy shit." He said out of shock.

She cringed at the colorfulness of his language. "Am I dead?" He asked. Twilight then had enough courage to speak, "No you're no-" she was cut off by him saying, "is this heaven?" He asked again before turning around looking at the blue alicorn. "Nevermind,  
/if delirious is here, then im in hell." He said. "Sorry, what?" The princess asked again out of confusion. "If Delirious is here, I'm in hell." He said kicking the blue alicorn.

"Delirious wake up you stupid shit." He said kicking the blue one now known as delirious. The blue alicorn woke up quickly. He was blue with a hockey mask on, a black mane, and an H20 cutie mark. "Vanoss. You motherfucker! I was asleep!" Delirious yelled.  
/"Yeah, that's why I woke you, you dumbass." Vanoss said kicking everyone else. A green alicorn got up. He had a black mane, blue eyes anda headset cutie mark. A black one got up, he wore sunglasses, had a black leather jacket on, and a weaponcutie  
/mark. A white one got up, he had a helmet on, had a cat cutie mark, and had a pig mask on. He kicked a rainbow colored one and he got up. This one had a brown mane, a cutie mark that just says moo, and had glasses on. Finally a brown one got up. He  
/had a monkey mask on, had a banana cutie mark, and had brown eyes.

Twilight just looked in awe at what she saw. Seven alicorns, they must be amazing.

"Evan, how the fuck did we get here?" The black one said.

"Maybe it was the storm?" Vanoss half asked.

Twilight then let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, I guess that was me." She said nervously

 **Uh-oh, who let Vanoss and his friends into fanfiction? Oh wait, me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think, and tell me what I could fix in the future. Eclipse out!**


	2. How they got there

Vanoss: ALRIGHT!

Wildcat: Wait that's how you know a video starts, ALRIGHT!

Delirious: Vanoss, I have a present for you.*handing a washing machine to him*

Vanoss: oh thanks delirious, I have something for you too.

Delirious: really?

Vanoss: yeah, just stand right there. And*pulls out rpg* DIE! *shoots Delirious*

Everyone was laughing at their antics.

Nogla: ok, so who's death?

Terroriser: I WILL WHILE YOU GET TO DA CHOPPA!

Lui k: heck yeah. (Lui k means lui doing his kid voice.)

Vanoss: ALRIGHT! Welcome to aquatic death run! Now, let's choose who death is. *spawning npc*

The npc shoots Nogla.

Nogla: YOU SON OF A BITCH! I always start as death!

Moo: Don't worry Nogla, you'll eventually find one that actually likes you.

Vanoss: ok, it's time to get this treasure, guarded by the lobster. The really retarded lobster.

Nogla: I AM FUCKING RIGHT HERE EVAN!

Vanoss: This lobster is so retarded, he's the reason there is such thing as mental retardation.

Nogla: Shut the fuck up bitch!

Wildcat: alright let's get this over with. *runs then blows up* YOU SON OF BITCH NOGLA!

Nogla: sorry that's for Evan.

Delirious: Hey Nogla, I think I found your uh- your mother.

Nogla: yes that's my mother lobster. Sadly it hasn't beenthe same without my father.

Moo: did he look like you?

Nogla: yeah.

Moo: then Delirious ate him.

Nogla: *grabbing shotgun* You have no time to run motherfucker.

Delirious: that's what I did last night, I uh fucked your momma. That's not jizz on her. Hahaha.

Nogla: *shoots Delirious* THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU STUPID BITCH!

Wildcat: *laughing* this is so good.

Vanoss: that's what noglas mom said after delirious fucked her.

Nogla: MOM! How could you!?

Vanoss: oh wait, that's not your mom, that's your sister.

Everyone laughs.

Lui: Nogla can't fucking tell the difference between his mom and his sister! Hahaha!

Nogla: *blows everyone up* GO FUCK YOURSELF!

* * *

End of death run.

Vanoss: alright, I'm outta here guys.

Vanoss tries to turn off his computer but couldn't. "Uhh, guys. My computer won't leave the game." He said. "Yeah, my computer won't leave it either." Delirious said confused. They all said the same thing. A vortex than opens up and begins sucking them  
all in. "What the hell is this!?" Vanoss yelled hanging on for dear life. He held on until he failed. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" They all yelled falling into the vortex.

 **Now you know how they got there. Please follow me, tell me your favorite quote or part, and tell me what I could fix. Btw I'm trying to make these longer, but they will get longer as the chapters progress. Anyway, see ya guys later. Eclipse out!**

 **Ps, I'm now bringing youtubers into things. So give me a tuber, and tell me what to put them in. See ya**


End file.
